


Love is Forever

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Real People - Fandom, Real life - Fandom
Genre: Carlton is awesome, F/M, Getting Back Together, Guilty Seb, High School, High School Reunion, Illicit Relationship, Kisses, Teacher Sebastian, Tears, Totes gonna fuck at Seb's place, Who is super gay, breaking up, so is Jake the Jock, teacher!sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian ends his relationship with his tenth grade student, then sees her again at her high school reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Forever

Sebastian kissed your shoulder as you slept peacefully beside him, curling into his front as you did. He sighed and pulled away from his little spoon, going into the en suite and looking into the mirror, shame and guilt plaguing his face.

It was wrong to sleep with you. Again.

But he couldn’t help himself.

You were his [student](http://the-would-be-writer.deviantart.com/art/Love-is-Forever-Sebastian-Stan-x-Reader-482901377#) and he was your teacher. Not only that, but you were only fifteen, a sophomore! He couldn’t keep doing this, he couldn’t! He was committing ephebophilia each time he was with you, but  _dammit_  he couldn’t help it! There was a less than ten year age gap, but that didn’t matter. He was still your [teacher](http://the-would-be-writer.deviantart.com/art/Love-is-Forever-Sebastian-Stan-x-Reader-482901377#) and you were still in high school. He had to stop. He had to, he was taking time away from you, time that could be spent with boys  _your age_.

He shook his head and wiped his face. It was Saturday, and again your parents were out of town, as per usual. All your butler needed from you was a single, “Going to a friend’s house for the weekend.” and he was content, happy to be able to spend his weekend at his own home.

And so you came home with Sebastian again, having [dinner](http://the-would-be-writer.deviantart.com/art/Love-is-Forever-Sebastian-Stan-x-Reader-482901377#) and hanging out with him as if you were a normal couple, and then having crazy yet passionate sex later on in the night. He loved doing that, he simply adored you and loved your presence and having you in his life…

He loved you. But he wasn’t supposed to have you. He… couldn’t, have you anymore. After this weekend was over, as much as it was going to  _hurt him_ , he had to let you go. And he hated he had to do this right before your sixteenth birthday. But it had to be done. And before you fell in love with him too.

It was what was best for you. You’d move on, find a nice guy that wouldn’t use you for your money and you’d fall for him instead of Sebastian, and maybe Seb would find a woman of his own to fall in love with, one that was his age and not a student of his. And then you’d meet at your high school reunion, a woman, preferably his wife, by his side and your husband by yours. Then all would be well.

_I have to do it… For her._

xXx

“Something’s on your mind.” You said as you filed your nails.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Sebastian commented as he updated [Edline](http://the-would-be-writer.deviantart.com/art/Love-is-Forever-Sebastian-Stan-x-Reader-482901377#) so his students could check their grades tonight.

“You may be able to lie to the school, but you can’t with me. I know something is up, Seb.” You set down the [file](http://the-would-be-writer.deviantart.com/art/Love-is-Forever-Sebastian-Stan-x-Reader-482901377#) and moved his laptop away from him, straddling his lap and holding his face gently.

He didn’t meet your eyes and didn’t kiss back when you pressed your lips to his gently. You pulled away, worry in your movements. What was wrong with him? Something really had to be going on if he didn’t return your kisses…

Sebastian sighed deeply, moving you off of him and back on the couch, picking up his laptop once more. You frowned and picked [your file](http://the-would-be-writer.deviantart.com/art/Love-is-Forever-Sebastian-Stan-x-Reader-482901377#) up, sighing. He always told you what was up, always! And now he was ignoring you.

“I don’t know what the problem is, but when you’re ready to tell me I’ll be here waiting. I hope whatever it is passes, because I hate seeing you like this and I hate that you’re ignoring me. If I did something, I’m sorry. I know I was talking to that jock yesterday and I gave him a hug, but he’s gay so we’re cool-“

“We can’t do this anymore.”

“Do… what, exactly?”

“Date. Have sex. You coming to my house, me giving you rides home.”

“… Because? We’re making it work, Seb. Why the sudden problem?”

He didn’t look at you as he continued to update grades, “Because I’m taking your time away from you. Right now you could be with a guy your age, hanging out at his house, or better yet he could take you places. I can’t do that, our dates have to be here or at your house after you dismiss your butler. I can’t date you like I want to, and I’m not holding you back anymore. We are teacher and student, the only time I should ever see you is in school and maybe outside on a coincidental trip to the store. In the eyes of the law I am a predator and I can’t disagree. We can’t be together anymore.”

You froze the second he started speaking again, dropping your nail file in disbelief. He’d never appeared to have any problem with your relationship before, except maybe in the very beginning until you were able to coerce him into giving it, giving  _you_  a chance! And that was a year ago, and in that time he never said a single thing was wrong with the relationship. And now there was a problem?

“So what do you propose we do? It won’t be the same in your class, and you’re the only teacher to teach Honors English 10 first block. I don’t want to switch around my whole schedule because of this. I have to maintain  _some_ kind of… Order, or-or normalcy, or just… I can’t…” You stopped talking and closed your eyes, the tears falling as you clenched your fists, curling into a little ball and resting your arms on your knees, hiding your face in them.

Sebastian closed his own eyes before moving his laptop and pulling you into a strong, warm embrace. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, selfish tears of his own threatening to spill over.

You hid your face in his shirt and cried, cried until you had no more tears left. Sebastian rubbed your back soothingly, leaving little kisses (Though he shouldn’t have.) along your face and hairline, never loosening his hold. He may not have been able to see you anymore, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t support you. He kissed your cheek again and rested his head on yours.

“I don’t want to be alone again…” You mumbled.

“You’ll still have me in your corner, (Name). I’ll always support you, even if you committed murder and all the evidence is pointing right at you. I’m not disappearing completely, we’re still gonna have that special bond.”

You pulled away and wiped your eyes, not looking at him. “It won’t be the same kind of bond now. It’ll be awkward and I’ll just want to cry every fucking time I see you.”

“(Name), this hurts me too. I don’t want to have to do this-“

“Then why are you?!” You shouted, turning to face him, red eyes and tear stains and all.

Sebastian swallowed and whispered, “Because I have to. This relationship isn’t good for you. I’m, not good for you.”

“If you don’t know by now how I feel about you and that I know in my heart what’s best for me, then maybe you aren’t good for me.”

Sebastian bit his lip, “Guess not.”

xXx

The following Monday had Sebastian in serious anxiety. How the  _hell_ was he supposed to teach when he knew you’d be there? After he broke up with you, you had left without another word. He deleted your number, which ended being a bit pointless because he knew it by heart. He’d yet to delete your pictures on his laptop yet though, his desktop wallpaper being a selfie that you pulled him into at school one day that ended up on the front page of the school newspaper, courtesy of your friend Raquel, who was able to get it in there and eventually turn “Selfiesh with Teachers” into a thing.

He opened up his classroom and turned on the lights, leaving his bag by his desk and leaving the room. Just like with you he had to retain some normalcy, like leaving the classroom as usual in the morning to go to wherever he felt like going, and today it was the teacher’s lounge.

“Hey Carlton,” He said offhandedly as he poured himself some coffee.

“Mornin’ Stan!” The old geezer greeted as he looked through the day’s paper.

Sebastian sighed and sat next to his good friend, stirring the sugar into his drink. “Anything exciting?”

“Nope. Same ol’ shit, different day.”

The brunet chuckled and went quiet, focusing heavily on his coffee. He remembered when he’d kiss you after drinking coffee how you’d rant about how terrible coffee was for your body and teeth, saying he was already pretty short as it was, despite him being an inch or so from six feet. He’d just laugh at you and kiss you again, smiling at your annoyed face before winning you over with a donut. But those days were over now…

“What’s got you down?”

Sebastian looked up at him, “Hm? Oh, just a bit tired.”

“Then drink your damn coffee and then tell me the truth.”

Seb chuckled and sipped on his drink. Damn man could read him like a book. But he held a lot of respect for Patrick Carlton, and was very thankful to have him as a mentor and friend. Sebastian sighed again before looking at Carlton.

“I broke up with my girl over the weekend.”

That caused Carlton to put his paper down, looking at Sebastian with wide eyes.

“You mean you  _had_ a girlfriend and you didn’t  _tell me?!”_

Sebastian laughed, “I did. Not anymore though.”

“Hmph.” Carlton pouted, pulling his paper back up, “What made it go to shit?”

“Just wasn’t working. I love her, but it wasn’t working.” Sebastian bit one of his donuts to stop himself from saying even more.

“Well, love is forever boy. My first love is my only love, and I been married to that bitch for forty years. We had them times where we didn’t think we’d make it, but we pulled through.”

“As an English teacher, your dialect offends me. As a friend, I get what you’re saying. But this one just  _can’t_ work, Pat.”

Carlton set down his paper again. Sebastian was really upset if he was calling him by his first name, even in nickname form. “Sebastian, this girl obviously means the world to you.”

“She does. More than any “girlfriend”, and I use that term loosely, I’ve ever had. She fits so well with me, we mesh, we click, we do well together. But it can’t work.”

“Sounds like it can, you just ain’t willing to put the work into it. If you really love this woman, you’ll make it work no matter what. Now quit your gripin’ and take the comics.”

Carlton handed Sebastian the funnies as usual and they sat in peace, you not ever quite leaving his mind.

xXx (Twelve Years Later)

Sebastian took another sip of his punch, trying to calm his nerves. Why did they serve punch at a high school  _reunion_  anyway? If they asked him they should have just brought out the straight vodka-

“Boy, if you drink anymore of that damn punch I’m gonna smack you.”

Sebastian turned to see his good friend and smiled, “You’re supposed to be retired, old man.”

“Yeah? And you’re supposed to share the punch, the hell’s your point?”

Sebastian chuckled and set down his cup, giving his friend a hug. “School’s not the same without you, Carlton.”

“Sucks now, don’t it? Anyway, what’s shot your nerves?”

Sebastian took a shaky breath, “This will be the first time I’ve seen her in ten years.”

Not too long after you and Sebastian had split, Carlton was able to get the truth out of Sebastian. At first he was a bit shocked, but then he just shrugged it off.

_“With tits like those, I don’t blame you.”_

“Oh damn. It’s been ten years since she graduated already?”

Seb nodded, “Yep. She’s 27 now, 28 soon. Damn…” He said in disbelief. He remembered when you were a mere teenager, and now you were nearly thirty!

“Well, now it’s legal to get in her pants at least.”

Sebastian burst out into laughter, “You perverted fuck, I’m not fucking her again. For all I know she has a husband, a family! I’m just that old teacher of hers to her now.”

“Just ask her to at least suck ya, say it’s for old time’s sake-“

“Stop it, ya old fuck!”

“Tuh! Pussy.”

“I’m not a pussy for not trying to have sex with my former student.”

“You’re a pussy for not trying to have sex with your former girlfriend. You been single since you dumped her!”

“Because I had to. It was best for her.”

“Breaking that poor baby’s heart was the best for her? Dick.”

“You know what? We’re moving on from this.”

“I’m just sayin’, you look damn good for being in your mid-thirties, and you can clearly still get it, whereas the wife stopped puttin’ out fuckin’ two decades ago-“

Sebastian covered his ears, “Lalalalala, can’t fuckin’ hear you!”

Carlton had a hearty laugh before getting serious, “You know, she won’t hate you.”

“What are you talking about, she hated me the second she left my house that day.”

“Nope, no she didn’t. I talked to her after you told me you’d been fuckin’ her and she said she could never hate ya.”

Sebastian blanched, “And you didn’t tell me because?!”

“Didn’t think you were ready to start smashing a teenager again.”

Sebastian groaned, covering his face with his hands, “You’re a dick and I hate you.”

“Hate me all you want, your girlie’s here.”

Sebastian moved his hands and dropped his mouth open. You were even more  _stunning_  than before, and he’d seen you at your prom! This year’s reunion wasn’t formal like the others, given the fact that your class had been notorious for being rebellious against the formal wear events.

“Shut your trap, you’re gonna catch flies.”

“Shove it, Carlton.”

You were smiling and laughing, your old friend’s surrounding you and- Who the  _hell_ was that?

He was hot, Sebastian had to admit. Strong jaw, great hair, perfect  _teeth_! He was tall and burly, a man that deserved you. Not some teacher that fucked with your heart when you weren’t even sixteen years old yet.

The brunet sipped his punch and looked away, “She looks happy.”

“She looks hot.”

Sebastian just shook his head fondly and stayed away from you. If you wanted to see him, if you even  _knew he was there_ , you’d come find him. And if you never did, that was perfectly fine with Seb. Perfectly, perfectly fine…

“She might not be datin’ him.”

“She has a ring on her finger.”

“Damn, she’s ten feet away and you saw it?”

Sebastian nodded, “It’s black. One of her favorite colors.”

“Hmph. Guess you’re shit outta luck.”

“Guess so.” Sebastian looked at you one more time before walking to another old student and talking with them.

xXx

“You have to go talk to him.” Jake insisted.

“Jake, I don’t  _want_ to talk to him. Do you know how awkward that’s gonna be? “Hey Seb, remember when you fucked me doggy style in your bed?” Come on now dude, you know I can’t do that.”

The athlete just shook his head, “Do it. If I have to see the guys I gave blow jobs to, you can see the  _one_ guy you blew throughout high school.”

You stuck your tongue out at him, “Jerk.”

“You love me.”

“Only ‘cause you’re gay.”

The blond athlete chuckled and shoved you lightly, “Go, dammit! This reunion isn’t gonna last forever. Go on, surprise him with that sexy lip ring.”

You stuck your tongue out at him again, fixing your hat before seeking out your ex-boyfriend. You knew the bastard was here, there was no way the school’s favorite teacher wouldn’t be damn near  _required_  to go! You bumped into someone as you walked, being pushed back a little bit.

“Shit! My bad Carlton!”

“Eh, no worries. How ya been girl?”

You smiled, “I’m alright. How’s the wife?”

“Eh, that old bitch still won’t put out. Lookin’ for Seb?”

You nodded, “Yeah, Jake made me look for him.”

“Jake the Jock? As in, best player, and the gayest boy I ever known?”

You laughed, “Yeah, he and I got real close. Where’s Seb at, Jake won’t let me in the car if I don’t talk to him.”

Carlton snorted, “Bitch went to his classroom. He’s claiming grading, and I’m callin’ bullshit. Same room as before.”

You smiled and hugged your former teacher, “Thanks Carlton. See you later.”

You took a deep breath and exited the room, heading for the classroom that gave you hell since that damn man broke up with you. You toyed with your lip piercing as you walked, your white boots clicking against the linoleum floors. The door was open and there he was, desk in the same place it was, the room the same setup as it was years and years ago.

“You’ve never been one for change, have you?”

Sebastian looked up from his papers, nearly passing out when he saw you in all your glory, leaning on his classroom door, your extra pink lips in a small smile. He gave a weak laugh and looked away.

“No, not really.”

You walked into the classroom, pulling up a chair next to him and smiling, “So how ya been, Seb? Hair’s longer. I like it, the way you combed it over like that looks good on you.”

“Making it, plus I thought I’d try something new, thanks. And yourself?”

“I’ve been okay. Mom and Dad still aren’t around as much, but now that I’m grown it doesn’t matter. They gave me the house as a present for graduating high school, and I have a job working at home. Fashion designer, you know how it is.” You smiled, making the teacher smile back. You always did talk about wanting to design clothes…

“So, got a family?”

Sebastian shook his head, “Nope. Been the same way since you were in high school. And yourself? I see that ring, missy. Who’s the lucky guy I saw with you?”

“Jake?” You chuckled, “He’s Jake the Jock, remember him?”

“The gayest boy Carlton’s ever seen?”

“Yep. After high school we got close and I call him my gay husband. He gave me this ring he got from a fan, it only fits on my ring finger.”

“So no husband?”

“Not legally, anyway. No boyfriend either. Haven’t found anyone since… You, actually.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, you were doing what you thought was right, I can’t blame you for that.”

“I did it because I loved you.”

“I know you did, I just couldn’t see it back then, being 15 and all. But now I’m close to thirty, I understand why you did what you did.” You smiled softly at him, breaking down all those damn walls he built back in your high school days.

He cupped your face and kissed you softly, the lip ring adding a bit of sexiness back already. You kissed back, moving your fingers into his brown locks, all those memories from before flushing back to you. Flashes of heated makeouts in his bed, sweet kisses in the car, sex on the couch…

“God damn I missed this…” He muttered after pulling his mouth away, his forehead now against yours. You nodded in agreement, pecking his lips.

“You know I loved you too…”

“You never told me.”

You giggled, “Thought you’d have got that when I wore the earrings I’m wearing now back when you first broke up with me.”

Sebastian’s blue eyes shifted to your earlobes he loved to tease with his teeth, a pang of guilt sucker punching him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Seb, I forgive you.”

He smiled and kissed you again, this time a bit more rough. You moaned in surprise before returning the kiss, tears in your eyes threatening to ruin your perfect makeup.

“Don’t cry baby, don’t cry.” He cooed, pulling you in for a tight, tight hug.

“I love you Sebastian, so, so much.”

“I love you too baby, I never stopped. Love is forever, especially my love for you.”

Your eyes sparkled with love and adoration at the man, “Take me home Seb. And I don’t mean mine.”                                              

Sebastian chuckled and kissed you, “With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cliché ending is cliché. Oh well.
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/love_is_forever_sebastian_stan/collection?id=3924785


End file.
